ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Demi-Gatanothor
Demi-Gatanothor are failed attempts by the followers of Gatanothor at resurrecting their master. Appearance Demi-Gatanothors are smaller versions of the original, only being able to come up to half size, the normal of the average kaiju. Their eyes are an emerald green color, and their claws end in a purplish tint. History Origin After the death of Gatanothor at the hands of Glitter Tiga, the followers of the dark god became distressed. The one who their entire religion was based around, dead. That was when one of them had an idea, a Regulan named Dotrun, known for use in black magic proposed the plan of attempting to resurrect Gatanothor. There was much talk among between his fellow members over such a proposal, some said it was a worth a try, others said it'd be treason against their god, and others said it would only result in failure. Regardless, the major vote was given to attempt resurrection, and so a ritual was performed with Dotrun as the main leader. With what little remained of Gatanothor, they proceeded with the ritual and completed it; however, what came out was unexpected. The ritual had birthed forth a lesser Gatanothor, not as near the greatness of their master. The other members were disappointed, and somewhat angry towards Dotrun for creating this, this, mockery. The Regulan attempted the ritual several more times, only to end up with the same result over and over again. Eventually his former "friends" had had enough of the failures, and killed Dotrun in cold blood. In the aftermath of the ritual, the dark cult had to consider what to do with the lesser children of Gatanothor. Later after some debate, it was decided they'd be kept as upper tier juggernauts in their army. They were given the name of Demi-Gatanothors in reference to their lesser status. Despite the current rank of such mockeries, some members still hoped, that they could revive the dark god through the Demi-Gatanothors. Powers *'Tentacles:' Demi-Gatanothors have tentacles which can be used to grapple and strangle enemies. *'Pincers:' Demi-Gatanothors have claws capable of beating and crushing enemies. *'Dark Mist:' Demi-Gatanothors can breath out a black mist which is multi-purpose. One effect is that it confuses enemies and shrouds the area in darkness, making them incapable of seeing. **'Nightmare Mist:' Some stronger Demi-Gatanothors have a stronger version of the Dark Mist called Nightmare Mist, if someone were to breath it in, it can show them either their worse fears in the flesh or ghosts of the past. *'Shell:' The shell of a Demi-Gatanothor is very durable, being able to withstand 3 ultra beams before receiving cracks. *'Electricity Shocker:' Demi-Gatanothors can fire electrical beams from their eyes, how they do such a thing when the original couldn't is unknown. Trivia *Demi-Gatanothor was created as a way for people to have Gatanothor/Gatanozoa appear in their series and potentially have it be actually reasonable by having it be a weaker version. **I also wanted to make something for Gatanothor since I don't have any current plans for him in my continuity. *Image by KitsuneSoldier Category:Gatanothor Variants Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Emgaltan Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Mollusk Kaiju Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Children of Tiga Continuity